


Inescapable

by demoneyes



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoneyes/pseuds/demoneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond they share is unbreakable; inescapable.  And it can only lead in one direction.  Even if it is never shown in the manga, it's obvious what will happen (or maybe already has).  This story is just my attempt to show how it might happen, as realistically as possible, if it was ever actually allowed to be shown in the manga.  I hope I succeeded!  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable

Inescapable.

 

Uhhgh! Ciel threw himself down on his bed with a heavy sigh of relief, glad of his fiancée having finally bounced away in her carriage on her way back home.

Elizabeth had come to tea unannounced once again, arriving early in the afternoon, and staying through until past dinnertime. The visit had inevitably been about their impending marriage, at least to her mind.

As Ciel would turn fifteen in just three months and she would be sixteen, she believed that they would be more than old enough to finally become husband and wife, as they had been ordained to be since they were children. To Ciel’s mind, however, Elizabeth was still much too immature to get married. The fact that he himself was immensely more mature than her, on the other hand, was irrelevant, as far as he was concerned.

Aged beyond his years, his mind was constantly filled with strategizing and planning out maneuvers in whatever latest case he was working on solving for the Queen, and at the same time running an exceedingly successful confectionary and toy manufacturing company. Not to mention all the deeds of questionable morality he had committed, as well as all the tribulations he had been through. But as for his fiancée, she was still a child; and would be, even at seventeen, much less sixteen, he felt. Her relentless ramblings about how perfect their life would be together, and all the children they would have, near made him flinch with horror and revulsion. Imagining her as the mother of his children… His very being balked at just the thought of it.

She had finally departed, bundled off and escorted out to her waiting carriage by his butler.

He could hear the bath water already running, a warm and pleasant sound to his ears, dimly audible through the walls and closed door of the room next to his. Turning over and pushing himself to the side of the bed, he waited for Sebastian to appear to help him change out of his clothes, bracing himself once more for the newest trial which he had been having to endure lately. Ever since he had turned fourteen, his body had commenced inundating him with the most awkward reactions and untoward inclinations, and always at the most inopportune moments. And it seemed it particularly enjoyed tormenting him in this way whenever his bloody smirking butler was around to witness it, chuckling merrily to himself, he was sure.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening to see the demon finally appearing, ever so elegant in his black swallow-tail coat and white gloves, coming to him from across the room. Nudging himself off the bed, he stood, allowing him to begin the process of undressing him. He cringed inwardly at the fact that his head still only came to Sebastian’s collar, having only reached the height of five feet and one inch so far yet, a full foot shorter than his butler. With a deep sigh, he resigned himself to most likely being of short stature all his life.

Ascot was loosened and drawn away from his neck with a sweep; buttons were released in quick succession down his jacket. Inevitably, he felt his blood rush and his body react the moment Sebastian began undressing him, beginning with his eye patch, ending with his sock and garters, and lastly his rings. Even more exceedingly bothersome than usual was his additional reaction to it tonight, it seemed, but he was determined to make nothing of it, hoping his butler would deign to ignore it similarly, and was relieved when he did.

 

Ahh, Ciel sighed inwardly as his scalp was massaged and shampoo worked through his hair. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes in appreciation of the pleasure of this particular nightly ritual, lying stretched out in his tub, his slightly bent knees poking up through the sudsy water. It was a delicious sensation, his skin tingling with warmth, body thoroughly scrubbed, scraped of the day’s clinging impurities.

Unbidden, thoughts came to him of his fiancée’s visit today, disturbing his enjoyment. She was a thorn in his side; a nuisance simply because he did actually care for her. He felt affection for her, of course, having grown up together, and in appreciation of her constant devotion to him. But she was a… hindrance, exactly because of that. His longtime engagement to her would, even if they did get married in the near future, only lead to tragedy for her, all of his own doing. For he would not live long. Even if he did live long enough to get married, he would not live much long after. No, their mission to find his parent’s murderers and his past tormentors was close to being solved. He could feel it. They had been collecting bits of hints here and there over the years, the clues all leading in one direction: the direction of his demise.

Toweled off, hair combed, Ciel stood as his nightshirt was slowly buttoned up. The demon seemed to be taking his time tonight with the usual tasks. Finally straightening up, he looked down at Ciel, his eyes burning with a quizzical gleam to them. He looked ready to ask him a question, his mouth slightly opening, but then closing and a serene smile gracing his lips instead.

Pulling his covers back for him to crawl beneath, the demon then bowed and bid him a good night, turning to leave. Ciel sat down on the edge of the bed, but didn’t feel ready for sleep just yet. Thoughts of his cousin’s visit still pricked and goaded at him. Jumping up, he began pacing back and forth the length of his room before stopping and addressing the demon.

“Sebastian.” The demon turned around and looked back at him, halfway across the room already. Wringing his hands, Ciel continued in a pained voice. “I don’t know what to do.” The demon slowly walked back to him, and then inquired in a puzzled voice.

“Sir?”

“I cannot marry Lizzy. I can’t do that to her.” The demon’s features relaxed into understanding, as he considered Ciel’s words.

“Ah. You don’t wish to leave her a young widow, should our journey together be over soon, as the signs seem to point to happening.” He smiled. “I understand, young master. Of course, you don’t have to marry her, if you really don’t want to. There is no law that says you must. You would simply be a social pariah for a while, and all your relatives might disown you, but no worse consequences would ensue,” the demon replied, smirking.

“Tsk.” Ciel rolled his eyes, then looked away. It was true. He would be shunned by society for a while, perhaps, but they would get over it in time, as would Lizzy. It was the kinder thing to do to her, in the long run.

“But I shouldn’t worry about it too much, young master. If the time comes when it is unavoidable, and we still have not achieved your goal, I suppose you will just have to go through with it, come what may.”

Ciel seethed in refusal to accept these words. “Uhhg!” He gritted his teeth. “But I just… don’t WANT to marry Lizzy.” He blinked at his sudden realization, staring wide-eyed at the demon in fear; shocked and appalled at his own words which had left his mouth. The demon stared back down at him with almost as surprised an expression. He started to shake his head in readiness to retract them; say he hadn’t really meant them, but then found that he couldn’t.

“Sebastian.” Looking up into the demon’s uncanny reddish-brown eyes glowing sympathetically into his, he swallowed. “I… I don’t belong to her. I don’t belong to Lizzy. I belong… to you.”

It was true. He belonged to the demon, his very life; body and soul; forfeit unto him, in return for his protection and aid, as well as having to obey Ciel’s every wish; every command, unconditionally.

“Ahh, yes, young master, it is true; you do belong to me. Just as I belong to you.” Gazing back down at him, the demon smiled ever so slightly, revealing just the hint of sharp teeth lying within, ruby orbs glowing with an intensity Ciel had never seen before. One white-gloved hand came up to Ciel’s face, tracing a line below Ciel’s right eye with one finger, the eye that possessed the seal of their contract. Ciel could feel the violet, rune-lined pentagram radiate and thrum in response with the mark of their inescapable bond.

“Yes. Your soul will be mine one day, young master; and most delectable it will be, I am sure,” he continued. Ciel frowned in confusion.

He knew the demon’s words should frighten him, but they did not; he was perhaps by now used to his fate so much as to not even be bothered by it, he mused. Looking up into his scintillating carmine eyes that glinted down into his, he felt an almost tangible comfort about this creature. This monster who would someday devour his soul once his work as a butler was done and Ciel’s goals were achieved in return.

The past few years had wreaked havoc on his sense of normalcy, on what was decent and even real in life now, at times. This was one of those times that reality seemed to shift and bend, his head cocking to one side in bewilderment.

Reaching up he traced the side of the demon’s face, brushing his fingers softly down his skin, smooth and cool beneath his touch, and then down the side of his neck, almost as if to test its substantiality; its solidity. 

The demon looked surprised, but then smiled slightly, the lids of his eyes falling closed as he took a long, deep breath. Startled himself by what he had done, Ciel moved to withdraw his hand, but the demon grasped his wrist, staying it. Sliding his hand up to cover Ciel’s, he leaned into it, held pressed against his cheek, and sighed, before bringing Ciel’s palm before his face and inhaling deeply of his wrist.

“Mm, master,” he murmured with a slight hiss, his head lowering to come ever closer to Ciel’s. “Your blood churns and roils through your veins with the most delightful scent, growing ever more enticing through the years. Your scent… the scent of your soul, permeates the very air around you, and grows more irresistible to me every day.”

“What… what are you saying, Sebastian?” Ciel whispered, and shivered. White-gloved hand caressed his cheek.

“Ah, but you have grown so beautiful, young master; more beautiful with each passing day,” the demon purred, his thumb now caressing the brow of his eye. “Your eyelashes, so long and thick. Your face, so sweet and dear, your skin, so soft, like a kitten’s. How I do enjoy my time in this form; fulfilling this role as butler to you, and engaging in all the pleasures of this world.”

Ciel wished he would stop talking, but at the same time drank in his words with a zeal which surprised him.

Bending his head down, the demon’s eyes closed as his lips grazed his forehead. Expelling a sharp small gasp, Ciel’s eyes closed with the heady rush that washed over him, making him feel lightheaded.

“Ahh, Sebastian,” he implored desperately, although he wasn’t sure for what succor be begged. He seemed to be possessed with an overwhelming desire to be closer to him, to satiate some need that was building deep within him.

Opening his eyes he saw the demon’s face directly in front of his now, his perfect features more beautiful than any human’s. Red eyes were glazed over and mouth slightly open, tips of sharp teeth glinting. Trembling, his hands went to Sebastian’s shoulders, gripping the fine wool fabric of his tailcoat and tried to push him away, but somehow ended up only pulling him closer.

Lips brushed against Ciel’s cheek, and then travelled slowly towards his neck, coming to rest lightly on his exposed skin. Tipping his head back, Ciel shuddered with an unaccountable need that washed over him. 

Gah! Why was his body betraying him like this? All he knew was that he both wanted to get away, and wanted to get closer at the same time.

“Ahh, gods, Sebastian,” he gasped. Taking a deep breath, he continued. “What… what are you doing to me?” 

He fought harder to break away, but found he was unable to move. The demon’s face came back towards his, but hesitantly, as if it was a strain.

“Mm, master,” he murmured, his voice slightly delirious sounding. “We should not…” His words said one thing, but his lips said another as they came inexorably closer to Ciel’s. They stopped short of their meeting, though, and he whispered, “Ah, young master... Once that barrier of propriety is passed, there is no going back.”

Ciel drew a sharp intake of breath. This was wrong! Sinful; he knew. But why should he care? He had already sinned against God in the most horrendous way; what was this compared to having sold his soul to the devil?

It was inevitable, actually, now that he thought about it. The bond he shared with the demon was more than just a standard contract of mutual convenience. It was a pact, a covenant fraught with passion, had been from the very beginning, the passion two beings shared for their respective paths and yearnings. They belonged together; two souls in sync with the world, for however short or long a time they had with each other. He had always known this, he realized; just as he had known of his attraction for the demon from the first awakenings of his body’s urges of that nature. It had simmered beneath the surface; he craved him, hungered for more from the demon, just as much as the demon craved him. 

The demon’s lips were now pressed feathery-light to the corners of his mouth, and Ciel found he could not resist moving his head a fraction of an inch closer to connect his lips with his, shuddering in ecstasy when he did. Warm and smooth, soft and sensuous, those lips moved against his in growing ardor. He moved his own lips in tandem, having no choice but to be swallowed up, devoured by the demon’s ferocity, inhaling his very breath, a dimly heard low growl rumbling from within the demon’s chest.

An even greater hunger was awakened in him at this, and he pulled the demon closer, although he was already pressed completely against him. Their lips continued to draw at and slide against each other, and Ciel moaned in frustration, panting for a space between kisses, not knowing for that which he felt deprived. All he knew, as he wound his hands up and into the demon’s hair and wrapped a leg around one of his, was that he needed this to go… farther.

The demon seemed to be in agreement with his unspoken wish, as Ciel found himself suddenly lifted up by one arm supporting him by his bottom, his other running up and then back down Ciel’s arm in a caress to then wrap it around his back, gripping Ciel firmly against him.

Carried this way, he was led inexorably backwards until he felt his bed press up against his calves, to then be reverently lowered upon it. 

Thinking Sebastian was relinquishing him for the night, he raised his arms to clasp them tightly around the demon’s neck, not wanting to let him go just yet. He was startled however to suddenly find the demon pressing him back to the bed, and then crawling up over him.

What had he initiated, he thought with alarm? But then the demon’s lips were on his again, and no misgivings were left in his mind, only pure lust and the craving for more. His wish was granted, with his lips crushed with searing hot kisses, the demon’s body weighing down heavily on his, grinding and gyrating into him. Ciel found his body moving and writhing up into the demon’s in just as fervent a need. He gasped in frustration and disappointment when his lips were abandoned, and the demon leaned away.

“Ahh, young master,” the demon smiled looking down at Ciel with an almost gloating satisfaction. “Will you allow me this pleasure then, this privilege of initiating you into the joys of carnal knowledge?”

The lids of Ciel’s eyes fluttered almost closed in excitement and anticipation. Taking a deep breath, he replied.

“I do, Sebastian. I command it, in fact.” The demon smiled back joyfully.

“Yes, my lord,” he answered and brought his head back down to Ciel’s, lips and bodies joining in exultant adoration and glorious delight.

)))))(((((

The candles burned low in their holders, dimly illuminating two forms sitting together against the headboard of the bed, the smaller of the two cradled in the larger’s arms, nestled in his lap.

The demon brushed the fringe away from Ciel’s face, gazing down at him with a rueful expression.

“You believe we are close then, very close to achieving your goal?”

His arms held him closer, and Ciel snuggled into their warmth, as if seeking protection from the looming vision the demon’s words evoked.

“Mmm, Sebastian. Yes,” he frowned. “I do.” The demon looked at him with an expression of melancholy.

“Perhaps you are correct, young master; perhaps that day is near. Then again, perhaps our conjectures are completely unfounded.”

“That is true, Sebastian,” he said, looking up at the demon and smiling. “Perhaps we will find we have been on the wrong path all this time, and that we are not even close to finding the ones we seek. Only time will tell.” 

The demon smiled back at him, looking peaceful and content. “And perhaps… Perhaps it will be a long time before we do,” he said, gazing deeply at Ciel. “A long, long time.”

Ciel smiled in mutual contentment. “Perhaps it will, Sebastian. Perhaps it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's Note: So, this story was just my attempt at presenting as realistic a scenario as possible in regards to how the start of a romantic/sexual relationship between Seb and Ciel might happen, if Yana were to ever show it happening in the manga (even though she probably can't, of course, seeing as how it is a shonen-genre publication). In any case, even if it can't be shown in the manga, I really do think it would happen, at least as soon as he hits puberty anyway, if he hasn't already done so. It is just inevitable; inescapable. Their bond, the chemistry between them, is just too strong. And I don't think it's possible for anyone, even our little lord, to resist the pull of Sebastian's charms if there is the slightest inclination of attraction towards him. :) ]


End file.
